¿Quieres que me quede contigo?
by L-St James
Summary: Emma piensa en sus sentimientos sobre Dylan en lo que espera que Norma vuelva a casa.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Bates Motel no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento. ¡Aún contenta con cada día al saber que Emma y Dylan son CANON!_

**N/A I: **Así que ando de nuevo por aquí, hace un rato veía nuevamente la serie y no saben cuánto amo a esta pareja, mis contactos de Whatsapp ya deben odiarme de tanto que publico de ellos, haha. En fin, estoy viniendo aquí nuevamente a compartirles este mini one-shot mientras veo una película. ¡Y comparto con ustedes que es este mi fic número CIEN!

Ojalá que les guste y muchas gracias a esas lectoras que han leído mis primeros dos fics de Bates Motel:) Les aviso que editaré nuevamente **_Just forget the world_**ya que escribí grandes errores de cronología.

* * *

**TEMPORADA 3 CAPÍTULO 6**

—_¿Quieres que me quede contigo?_

Emma salió de la casa de los Bates y cuando cerró la puerta se recargo en ella durante varios segundos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta como para pronunciar las palabras equivocadas? Fácilmente pudo haber dicho: _puedo quedarme con ustedes sin ningún problema y ayudarlos en lo que necesiten._

Esa era la palabra correcta que debió decir: _ustedes. _Pero no, en cambio su pregunta fue exclusivamente hacia quedarse con Dylan Massett. Trago en seco y trato de contener la tos que amenazaba salir de su garganta con fuerza, cerró los ojos antes de tomar aire. Agarro su tanque de oxígeno e inicio el viaje de regreso a la oficina. Mientras iba devuelta a su lugar de trabajo se regañó así misma, no tenía por qué ser tan obvia con respecto a los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo por el hermano de su _novio. _Sí, porque a pesar de todo todavía mantenía una relación con Norman, eran pareja a pesar de los disgustos que estuvieron teniendo durante los últimos días.

A veces sentía que no tenía una relación con él, la seguía tratando como una amiga, ya casi no le contaba nada sobre él e incluso pasaban menos tiempo juntos y cuando salían de alguna forma acababa en discusión con ella alejándose de él por sus comentarios. Por supuesto que ella siempre lo llevaba de regreso a casa, pero en completo silencio. Norma se despediría de ella con un: _hasta pronto _y ninguno de los dos arreglaban las cosas como debía ser.

No era la relación que esperaba cuando finalmente estuviera con él. Cuando iban a la escuela juntos todo parecía mucho más sencillo, convivirían, almorzarían, saldrían, harían tarea juntos, pero en ese tiempo Norman estaba encandilado por la difunta Bradley Martin. Alejo esos pensamientos y cambio su tanque.

Puso seguro a la puerta de la oficina y regreso a la casa de los Bates, odiaba las escaleras, pero eran mucho más accesibles que irse por la pequeña colina.

Volvió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde el auto de Norma siempre estaba estacionado, pero no hubo nada. Aún podía ver los movimientos de ella subiendo al auto e ignorando a sus hijos; a Dylan pidiéndole que regresara a la oficina y esperara y los gritos de Norman. Ese último grito de Norman llamando a su madre…

Caleb.

El hermano de Norma, el tío de Norman, el padre de Dylan.

Él era el causante de que la pequeña familia se fracturara nuevamente. Sus pensamientos la llevaron a los días pasados en donde fue espectadora de la nueva relación entre Norma y Dylan, convivían, platicaban, se reían, se despedían, a veces Norma salía de la oficina porque la llamaba Dylan y viceversa, eso era una relación entre madre e hijo.

Ella siempre deseo una relación con su madre, una como la que Norma mantenía con sus hijos, alguien que la protegiera, cuidara, un hombro en el cual llorar sin culpa sabiendo que ella la apoyaría, que le dijera palabras suaves y que iba a salir sana de su enfermedad, que le diera la esperanza de que alguien le daría un trasplante de pulmón, era mucho pedir eso. Norma no era su madre y nunca lo sería, pero hubiera dado lo que tenía para que ella hubiese sido. Gracias a Norman conocía el pasado entre el daño que Norma le infligió a Dylan en el pasado.

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Volvió a entrar a la casa y se dio cuenta de lo vacía que estaba. Llamó a Dylan varias veces, lo busco en la cocina, en el comedor y en la sala, pero no lo encontró. Subió al segundo piso y entró en la habitación de Norman, en donde él estaba dormido. Se veía tan calmado, como si nada de la noche anterior hubiese sucedido.

La habitación de Dylan estaba al final de pasillo, no había luz por lo que se acercó a prender una lampara. Era claro que él casi no pasaba tiempo ahí, la cama estaba ordenada y pudo notar el polvo que se arremolinaba en sus muebles, no había fotos como en la habitación de Norman y Norma, no. Nada.

—Puedes descansar aquí, Emma —Ella se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano al corazón. Él le regalo una pequeña sonrisa—. No era mi intención asustarte, ¿estás bien?

—Aún respiro —Se sentó en su cama—. Lamento tanto invadir tu privacidad —bromeó—, pero te estuve llamando y no te encontré.

—Te encontré yo a ti —Emma se mordió el labio interno ante sus palabras, no era momento para emocionarse por esas palabras—. Fui a la granja, le dije a Caleb que no podía quedarse durante más tiempo, tiene que irse, pero no creo que eso haga que recupere mi relación con Norma.

—Siéntate a mi lado, Dylan —Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta e hizo lo que le pidió—. Lamento mucho lo que tu familia está pasando y en algún momento tu madre se iba a enterar, pero creo que muy cruel por parte de Norman pedirte que lo dijeras, más cuando tú se lo pediste.

—Ya no importa, Emma —Pudo ver como los ojos de Dylan se cristalizaban, pero no derramo ninguna lágrima—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Tal vez nunca quise ver que esto pasaría, solo quise convivir…

¿Él le tendría la confianza suficiente para decirle que Caleb era su padre? ¿Sería apropiado decirle que ya conocía la verdad desde hace un par de semanas? Alejo esos pensamientos y guardo silencio, lo correcto era que a él le naciera contárselo.

—Solo quería permanecer en una familia.

Emma tomó sus manos y las entrelazo, le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y lo miró a los ojos. Dylan no pudo evitarlo y terminó recargándose en su hombro donde finalmente se quebró y ella lloró junto a él.

* * *

La situación con Norman fue tan extraña. Un ave muerta sobre sus manos, él perdido en su mente y ellos dos sin saber bien que hacer. Dylan menciono que una vez lo había visto entrar en ese mismo trance y le contó de la noche en que Shelby murió.

Recordó el momento en el baño cuando le ayudo a sacar la flema de sus pulmones, la ternura en su voz cuando le dijo que no quería lastimarla y la broma sobre lo fuerte que era, sintió una conexión demasiado especial con él, como si no quisiera que el momento terminara nunca, pero él fue quien se levantó primero y pidió su mano, la llevó devuelta a su habitación en donde le dijo que descansará. La cama era grande así que podrían caber los dos sin problema.

¿Era lo correcto? No, pero no quería que él estuviera solo esa noche. Perdió la noción del tiempo, la luz de la noche que se filtraba por su ventana le daba a entender que era demasiado tarde. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta del cuarto, fue a ver a Norman y lo encontró dormido en la habitación de su madre.

Encontró a Dylan dormido en el sofá, sonrió al ver su posición, sus pies quedaban fuera del sillón y su ceño fruncido le daba a entender que no estaba tranquilo, tenía su celular firmemente sobre su mano. Se agachó junto a él y le acarició el cabello.

¿En qué momento paso? ¿En qué momento desarrollo sentimientos por él? ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de hacerlo feliz y alejarlo de todo el daño? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quizás y siempre serían amigos, pero Emma lo querría en secreto hasta el último día de sus veintisiete años. Sus dedos se dirigieron a su mejilla y lo siguió acariciando, pudo ver como su ceño se iba relajando y su mano aflojaba el agarre de su celular.

—Dylan —susurró—. Dylan, despierta.

—¿Emma? —Ella alejó su mano de su rostro y asintió—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Norman? ¿Se despertó?

—No, nada de eso, calma —Dylan asintió—. Ve a tu habitación, yo ya he descansado, puedo quedarme aquí.

—No, Emma, no puedo permitir que duermas en el sillón. Tú quédate en mi cuarto, no hay problema. Estoy seguro de que Norma volverá en cualquier momento.

—No pongo en duda su regreso, pero no es cómodo que duermas aquí. Prometo no hacerte daño si te quedas conmigo durmiendo al revés —Él se rio y ella se regañó mentalmente ante sus palabras. ¡Iba a dormir con su cuñado en la misma cama! ¿Emma en que te has metido?

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, Dylan se acostó al revés y pudo volver a dormir. Ella tardo bastante en quedarse dormida recordando ese momento cuando él bajo de las escaleras y le contó que Norma se había ido por lo de Caleb, su mirada de desesperación, la tristeza que lo invadía, los nervios, luego ese momento en su habitación cuando se abrazaron y lloraron para posteriormente recordar ese momento en el baño.

Sus pensamientos la engañaban, ella se imaginaba que él la besaría ahí o ella a él, pero claro, ¿Quién besaría a una chica que acababa de escupir flema? Nadie nunca. Volvió a pensar en la relación que tenía con Norman, no podía seguir así. Lo quería, pero solamente como un amigo, no de interés romántico como hubiese querido un año atrás cuando le robo aquellos besos.

Dylan empezó a moverse, Emma estaba por levantarse para irse al sofá cuando sintió que el brazo de Dylan se cerró sobre sus piernas y la abrazaba, se carcajeo ante la situación, recargo sus codos sobre la cama y se levantó un poco tratando de no molestarlo y lo pudo ver mejor. Finalmente él pudo conciliar un sueño tranquilo y finalmente sus sentimientos se revelaron.

Estaba enamorada de Dylan.

* * *

**N/A II: **Creo que ha sido mi fic favorito de escribir. Al principio quería el Emma/Norman, pero luego yo sola me llene de spoilers cuando veía la temporada dos sobre Dylan/Emma y aquí estoy. El momento en que siento que Emma y Dylan empiezan a _quererse _es en ese momento en la granja en el momento que le lleva las plantas, haha. Pero el capítulo seis de la temporada tres es tan especial. Creo que si vuelvo a conjugar las escenas puedo escribir otro fic, solo debo planificarlo bien.


End file.
